


The Rose Family Season 1

by Jose1400



Series: Next Level/Aesthetic Fiction RWBY AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Romance, Shenanigans, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose1400/pseuds/Jose1400
Summary: A 10-chapter series of one-shots, continuing the life of Ruby and Weiss, along with their children and their shenanigans. Chapters take place during and after the events of 'Origins' and is part of Next Level's and Jose1400's RWBY AU established in 'Origins'





	1. The Fair

**The Fair**

 

 

It was beautiful Friday afternoon for the city of Neo Vale, today is the first day of the 10th annual Vale fair. A normal fair, not like the infamous Vytal Festival, no other kingdoms invited, no fighting tournaments, just pure family fun with junk food, rides, and entertainment.

Weiss Rose limo just arrived outside the entranced of the fair, once she and her wife; Ruby Rose stepped out of the limo, they were greeted with applause and a massive crowd of paparazzi trying to get pictures of the CEO and her huntress wife. Twins Alex and Max Rose exited out of the limo to join their mothers. A security guard came in and escorted the Rose family to a small stage by the entrance of the fair, Weiss got on top of the stage while Ruby and the twins remained on the bottom.

"Thank You, Thank you, everybody, thank you for your warm welcome. On behalf of White Rose Industries, I would officially like to start the 10th annual Vale festival," as soon as Weiss said the last part of her speech, the crowd started to clap again and confetti started to fly behind Weiss.

"I would like to thank the mayor of Neo Vale, the workers, our sponsors in getting this three-day event under way. Please go in and enjoy yourself and have a wonderful time. Thank you," Weiss ended her speech with another round of applause, she smiled and waved to the people and once she joined her wife, Ruby started doing the same.

The paparazzi backed off and the Rose family entered the fairgrounds, and they smiled at the people in attendance enjoying themselves. Max and Alex left their mother's side and started to run off to play a small game of hoops. Ruby turned to Weiss and asked, "Where's Jack and Elizabeth? Shouldn't they be here already?"

Weiss shrugged, "They should, don't worry though, they'll turn up,"

"I'm just worried about what kind of trouble they might get in," replied Ruby.

Weiss giggled and replied, "Since when were you ever worried about those two getting into trouble?"

"Since they became teenagers," Ruby said exasperatedly.

Weiss started laughing at the question and she wrapped her arms around Ruby, "Well, I know why they're like that,"

Ruby looked at Weiss like she found an answer to the universe, "Why?"

Weiss giggled and placed a light kiss on Ruby's lips, "Because of you darling," and then she unhooked her arms from the brunette's neck and started heading towards where their youngest children were playing a game.

Ruby stood there dumbstruck and said, "Now wait a minute what do you mean by that,"

Weiss giggled at her wife and faced her again, "Don't you think that you and Yang were like that when you were their age,"

"Yeah but . . . Yang and I were never that destructive," stuttered Ruby.

Weiss simply raised her left eyebrow at Ruby, "I think?" Ruby said doing a small shrug and putting her hands in her pocket.

Weiss shake her head, "Dolt," and proceeded to continue walking where the twins were.

* * *

Around forty-five minutes later, they heard a young girl screaming, "MOMS!"

Both Ruby and Weiss turned to where the voice came from and saw that their recently turned 16 -year-old daughter, their oldest child; Elizabeth Rose was running towards them and kept screaming "MOMS!" on the way.

She stopped screaming once she got to them and started breathing heavily, "Moms . . . I . . . god . . . can I . . . borrow forty lien, maybe fifty,"

Both Ruby and Weiss looked at their daughter in complete shock, "WHAT!" both replied.

Elizabeth said, "Listen, I don't have any time please, this is serious, the fate of my life is depending on it,"

Again, both women stood there in shock, what on earth did Elizabeth do to get herself in this situation that presumably is 'Fate of my life?' Well if you must know, it started two hours ago when the fair started, an hour before Ruby and Weiss arrived. Elizabeth and her 13-year-old brother Jack arrived with his best friend Ben ready to have fun at the fair. Elizabeth was playing one of the many games in the fair, and for the life of her, she was having trouble in the game. Things got worse when Jack came up to her and started playing the game she was playing and was doing a whole lot better than her and was being smug about it. She got her revenge when she found him playing another fair game which the situation was reverse and she beat him in the game and was smug about it. Which lead to a bet between the siblings to go through all the games in the fair to declare who's 'The King of Games'

So, after convincing her mothers' on lending her forty-five lien, she arrived back at another game stand where Jack and Ben were waiting.

"I thought you forfeited the bet," stated Jack and took a swing of his Red-Wolf drink.

"Never," stated Elizabeth.

She gave the money to the game man and proceeded to complete the game, which she came out on top and beat her brother's score. Jack spilled his drink and said, "What, there's no way you could've beaten my score,"

Elizabeth turned to him and with a smug smile and said, "Well, I did,"

Ben was counting the wins of the Rose sibling on his notepad and said, "By the looks of it, both of you completed all the games here in the fair and it turn out to be a tie,"

"WHAT?!" both Jack and Elizabeth shouted earning some looks from people around them.

"This isn't over, I can still prove that I'm better at games," stated Jack.

Ben was about to speak until Elizabeth cut in and said, "Oh really? How do you know,"

"I know so," responded Jack in confidence.

Elizabeth chuckled and said, "Getting cocky are we, is going to be your downfall little brother,"

"You wish," said Jack grinning.

After the Rose siblings' banters were done, Ben spoke up and said, "If you guys want one more game to determine who's the 'King of Games' then follow me,"

Both Jack and Elizabeth then followed Ben across the fair to the bumpy cars they've skip earlier in the day. Ben then told them to stay put and he ran off to get some supplies and came back and talked to the fair manager and the game conductor, he then started to set up the equipment's he brought and both Jack and Elizabeth were looking at what Ben was doing. After setting up the stage and getting rid of all the cars except for two, he went to them and handed them two play guns from another game stand.

"Here's the deal, I've gone in and set up 30 targets and your job is to hit as many targets as you can in five minutes and whoever hits the most, wins. Of course, you guys can disturb each other aims by bumping each other with the cars," explained Ben to Jack and Elizabeth.

By the time Ben was done explaining the modified game to them, there was a crowd gathered around them, anxious to see the outcome. Ben handed ammo to them and they got on the cars and began the game. People were shouting, giving their support to whoever they felt giving it too. Soon enough, Ruby, Weiss, Alex, and Max arrived at the location and witness the commotion.

Ruby went up front and saw Ben there laughing and saw her two oldest firing toy guns at targets at the same time hitting each other with the cars. Jack then fired a dart at Elizabeth and then ran into her to throw her off balance, then he hit her intended target.

"You little shit, you cheated!" shouted Elizabeth.

Jack laughed and responded, "All is fair in love and war,"

After witnessing a little bit of the game, Ruby turned to Ben and asked, "What in the hell is going on?"

Ben faced Ruby and gulped, "Uh,"

Ruby was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Ben's response, "Well?"

Ben gulped again, "They've had a bet going to see who's better at games, and this is the last game to see who's the 'King of Games,'" Ben said quickly.

Ruby looked back in horror at what Jack and Elizabeth are doing. Weiss went through the crowd and came up next to Ruby and asked what their children are doing, after telling her wife what Ben told her, Weiss was horrified, Max and Alex came up next to their mothers and saw what their oldest sibling were up too, "Awesome!" they said together.

Minutes later, the timer went off and Jack got his last target just in time before the timer went off. Ben then counted the scores, and after he was done, he sighed, "It ended in a tie . . . again," he said.

Everybody including Jack and Elizabeth groaned, except for Ruby and Weiss.

"You know damn well I would've won if Jack didn't fire near my face and threw me off balance," shouted Elizabeth to Ben.

"Calm down sis, all is fair in love and-" Jack started saying until Elizabeth interrupted.

"Cut the shit and own up to it, you little-" Elizabeth said until Ruby interrupted by shouting, "ENOUGH!"

Both Jack and Elizabeth saw their mother, angrily coming up to them, "You two better stop this nonsense and stop behaving like little kids and more like young adults," Ruby scolded them.

Weiss came up to them, "It's okay to have a little competition now and then, but make sure it's friendly and not aggressive like you two were doing,"

"Yes moms," both responded.

Ruby covered her face with her hands and sighed, "Okay . . . if you guys are adamant about finding out who's better at games, then I'll give you guys a challenge, and it better shut you guys up,"

Jack and Elizabeth then followed their mothers out of the bumpy cars ride and went to a shooting game. Ruby mention Weiss over to her and whispered something in her ear, Weiss smirked, both Jack and Elizabeth were just standing there wondering what their mothers are doing.

A game manager came over and handed Weiss and Ruby the toy guns. They started shooting the targets at an impressive speed and precision that left Jack, Elizabeth, and Ben in awe. As soon as they finished Ruby and Weiss fist-bumped and went to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Our high score combined is 2000, if one of you manages to beat that, then you're the 'King of Games', if not, you two have to clean the entire house for the rest of the weekend," explained Weiss.

Both Jack and Elizabeth jaws were wide open, clean the entire house? Yeah, neither of them would like to do that. They ran to the shooting range, they were given two minutes to shoot the targets and get a score to break the 2000 high score. After two minutes went by, both siblings were nowhere near the high score.

"What's wrong? If you guys think your good at games, then you should've beaten the high score," said Ruby in a sweet tone.

Both Jack and Elizabeth had an annoyed look on their faces. Ruby gave them another chance, then another, and another . . . and another. In the end, after seven chances, they couldn't beat the high score that their mothers set.

Ruby went to them and place her hands on their shoulders and with that sweet motherly tone said, "Next time you guys want to profess that you're better at something at something, make sure you can prove it," she patted them and went off to join Weiss and the twins.

"Guess we'll be stuck at the house the next two days and cleaning the entire place," said Elizabeth.

Jack sighed and said, "Yup" popping the 'p'.

They started walking towards a food stand, after all the completion of the day, they were famished.

"Bet I can clean the entire house better than you," stated Jack.

Elizabeth smirked and said, "You're on"

 

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss celebrate their 16th anniversary.

**Anniversary**

 

 

40-year-old Ruby was humming a happy tune while driving the truck on a snowy mountain, she looked at her wife; Weiss Rose, who was sleeping in the seat next to her. Ruby smiled at the sight, after 25 years of knowing Weiss, she was happy that she's her wife and soulmate.

Ruby and Weiss where in Atlas, no kids, no work, just them going to a cabin that Weiss bought, celebrating their 16th anniversary. That's right, 16 years ago, both Ruby and Weiss tied the knot and began their life together as a married couple. The past 16 years with Weiss have been the best time of her life, her kids, her work and spending it and sharing it with Weiss has been the best. Though it isn't all happy, they're been times of difficulty experienced during their marriage. Fights, disagreements, and trouble caused by random events of their life, but both women persisted and kept their marriage intact. So here they are, 25 years after their first meeting, six years of dating, and then finally 16 years of marriage and their love persisted.

The couple arrived at the cabin in due time, just before the sun was about to set, Ruby parked and turned off the car. She turned to the sleepy figure to her right, she again smiled at the sight and lean in closer; she pecked Weiss' cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Weiss, sweetheart, we're here," Ruby whispered soothingly.

Weiss grumbled a bunch of nonsense which cause Ruby to giggle and start kissing all over Weiss' face. Weiss then swatted her wife away and started to get up from her seat and stretched.

"Good morning sleepy head," Ruby said to Weiss, to which Weiss just grunted and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, let's get inside before it gets too cold," Ruby said getting out of the car.

Weiss stretched again and rubbed her eyes before getting out of the car. Ruby got their two suitcases out of the car and Weiss went ahead to open the cabin door for Ruby. The cabin was really small compared to their home back in Neo Vale, but big enough to support a family of six, when Ruby and Weiss brought the kids out to the cabin. After settling the suitcases in their bedroom and unpacking, Ruby went outside to gathered wood from the forest.

"Be careful," said Weiss after handing her her red jacket.

Ruby smirked and embraced Weiss and gave her a kiss, "I always am hun,"

Weiss smiled and slightly shook her head. After Ruby left, Weiss went and started to prepare dinner, halfway from cutting the vegetables, Weiss stopped and went to look for her scroll. She looked up the contacts and saw her home's phone number and then proceeded to call said number.

After a couple of rings, the phone was picked up by Jack, "Hey mom, what up?"

Weiss eyes rolled at her son's choice of greeting and said, "Nothing, I was calling to check in,"

"Mom . . . relax, we got this. You guys literally just left this morning, everything will be fine," said Jack.

"Really? . . . The last time your ma and I left you and your brother and sisters alone for three days, the house was in complete mess. You guys were only lucky that you're alone because we couldn't find someone to watch you guys," responded Weiss, remembering the state that her house was in when she and Ruby went out on a special hunt. She shivered at the thought.

"Mom, have a little faith," responded Jack with a bit of smoothness to his voice, which made Weiss doubt him.

"Yeah . . . right . . . let me talk to your sister," demanded Weiss.

After a quick pause, Jack asked, "Which one?"

Weiss pinched her nose, "Elizabeth . . . smartass," she whispered the last part.

"Heard that," responded Jack before he handed the phone to Elizabeth.

"Hey, mom!" Elizabeth greeted her mother.

"Hey Liz, is everything okay?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah, didn't Jack told you guys that everything was fine?" Elizabeth asked.

Weiss chuckled, "You know how your brother is,"

"True . . . but trust us . . . everything will be fine," said Elizabeth.

Weiss sighed and again pinched her nose, "Okay, but remember, no parties, no guests except for Danielle and Ben and whoever Alex and Max want to invite, but be sure to text either your ma or me to let us know who's coming over, alright,"

"No problem mom, you can count on us," Elizabeth responded with enthusiasm.

Weiss chuckled, "I know, I love you, sweetie. Now pass me to your brother,"

"Which one?" asked Elizabeth.

"Funny . . . pass me to Jack," Weiss said rolling her eyes.

After hearing the rustling, she heard Jack saying, "Yhello,"

Weiss repeated the exact statement she made to Elizabeth and ended by saying, "I'm serious, Jack, No. Parties,"

"Roger that mom. Orders received and understood," said Jack in a jokingly tone to which Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Love you and take care your brother and sisters," said Weiss.

"Will do mom," Jack said and both hanged up.

Weiss sighed, honestly, she loves her kids more than anything in the world, but they were too much sometimes . . . especially Jack. Though, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Weiss put her scroll down and proceeded to finish cooking dinner.

* * *

Ruby returned a couple of minutes after Weiss' conversation with Jack and Elizabeth, and while Weiss was finishing up cooking dinner, Ruby was setting up the fireplace to prepare for a cold Atlas night.

Weiss made steamy hot soup, one that she knows Ruby loves and ate it quietly and content. After dinner, Ruby was washing the dishes and Weiss was preparing hot chocolate for them. After every dish used was washed and hot chocolate was prepared, both women sat next to each other on the floor against a sofa, both enjoying the warmth of each other, the hot chocolate and the fire from the fireplace. It was peaceful, such peacefulness that both of them missed.

"Remember the first time we used this cabin?" asked Ruby after taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Weiss giggled and replied, "Yeah . . . our second honeymoon,"

Ruby laughed, "This was first thing you bought as soon as we came back from our honeymoon, and the nervous state you were in by telling the White Rose board of directors that their CEO was taking another week-long vacation . . . just two weeks after the honeymoon,"

Weiss groaned and cover her face with her palms, "Worst meeting of my life,"

Ruby continued laughing, and Weiss poked her wife in the stomach and said, "Don't laugh at me, you dolt,"

Ruby controlled her laughter, but she kept giggling, "I'm sorry princess, but that was pretty funny,"

Weiss humphed, Ruby finished her mug of hot chocolate and placed the empty mug next to her and proceeded to cuddle with her wife and she laid her head on the CEO's shoulder.

"Well, that week was pretty amazing as well. Decorating the house, exploring the small village close to us and make use of that new bed in our bedroom," Ruby finished by wiggling her eyebrows at Weiss suggestively. To which Weiss rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her hot chocolate.

Weiss then placed her mug down and turned to face Ruby and started kissing her, it was slow and passionate, enough to convey the love Weiss has for the red huntress. After that, they continued to stay there, content with each other presence, stealing kisses and sharing stories from their past 16-years of life shared. Soon, they got up, washed the mug and went upstairs and made love until they were both tired and then cuddle together till sleep overtook them, basking in the warmth of their love.

* * *

The following morning, Weiss got up first and made breakfast while her wife was still asleep, after preparing breakfast, she brought it to their room and woke Ruby from her slumber.

"Ruby, Ruby darling wake up," Weiss whispered.

Ruby groaned and opened her eyes to look upon her beautiful wife, which made the brunette smile, "I love waking up to your sight babe," Ruby said rubbing her eyes.

"Happy anniversary love," said Ruby

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby softly, "Happy anniversary. . . Breakfast in bed?" the white-haired women asked.

Ruby simply smiled and both ate their breakfast and discussed their plans for the day. After breakfast, they washed the dishes and prepared to head out to the town. The day was gorgeous, it was cold, yes, but the warmth clothes they had on, plus the heat generated by the sun, they decided to walk to the village. After an hour walk they arrived, they visited shops to look around and get gifts for their kids. After two hours exploring the village, they went to a local café and had lunch, they laughed and had a good time. After lunch, they went to the local grocery store and bought supplies for dinner that both Ruby and Weiss will prepare together for their anniversary night. They had someone deliver it to their cabin and the couple continued touring the village. They reached a cliff that overlooked the city of Atlas, both women laid down on the floor and huddled together and looked out, both remembering the that difficulty year after Salem's defeated which had Weiss stay at Atlas and Ruby visiting periodically and when they do meet, it would end in a fight. That time of their life, they embraced so they could learn from their mistakes.

"You know . . . after you left to go back to Neo Vale, after the night you told me that you fell out of lover for me . . . this moment I would never have to imagine happening back then, only in my dreams," Weiss stated, cuddling closer to Ruby.

"Why?" asked Ruby, soothingly stroking the CEO's hair.

Weiss let few tears fall, "I messed up our relationship twice, I thought . . . that you would move on and I would be left alone . . . again,"

Ruby sadden at the confession her wife made, she kissed Weiss passionately, "I will never, ever leave you. I love you, Weiss Rose, you're my soulmate,"

"I love you, Ruby, so so much," Weiss said, hugging Ruby fiercely.

* * *

They returned home two hours later and night was about to set, they got inside, took a quick shower and began cooking dinner. Ruby started the fire and helped her wife with the dinner. After dinner was cooked, they went to separate bedrooms and changes quickly so the food won't go cold. Once finished getting dressed, both women were amazed at the beauty of their partner. They exchange compliments to each other for their evening wear and they sat down to eat their meal.

After finishing their dinner, Weiss got up and went back to the bedroom to retrieve something, she came back, sat back in her chair and presented Ruby with her gift, a photo album with pictures and description next to the pictures about their life together, starting from their infamous first meeting to the present moment which just recently, Jack just turned 14.

Ruby had tears in her eyes and looked back up to Wiess, "Weiss . . . I love it, thank you," she said.

Few tears fell and she got up to hug the white-haired woman, which she returned the hug in kind.

Ruby, then pulled out a velvet case from her pocket, "Weiss, this past 16 years has been the best of my life, you bring me love and joy, our children bring me love and joy, our life brings me love and joy. I want to spend the next 16 years and even more with you, till death do us part,"

Both Ruby and Weiss were crying at Ruby's speech. She then opened up the case and it housed a simple necklace with charms on it, one charm had the number '16' on it, another had 'W+R', two had both their symbols, one had 'ER' and a date, another had 'JR' and a date, and one had 'MR and another had 'AR', both having the same dates. Ruby explained each charm, the one marked '16' represented their 16th anniversary, 'W+R' represented 'Weiss + Ruby', their symbols are a no-brainer, and the rest where their kids' initials and their birth dates.

Weiss smiled and looked up at Ruby and smiled, "Ruby . . . Thank you so much," she hugged Ruby again.

Ruby returned the hug and soothingly stroked Weiss' hair, "I love you, Ruby, so much," whispered Weiss to Ruby's ear.

"I love you too, my queen," Ruby responded.

They separated from the hug and kissed, pouring their love to each other. They stop for the need for air and Ruby said, "Happy anniversary love,"

"Happy anniversary Ruby," Weiss responded smiling.

Soon, both started kissing again and when things got intense, they went up to the bedroom and love for the remainder of the night and feel asleep in each other arms, content of another anniversary and ready for another 16 more years to come for the married couple.

* * *

The following morning, Ruby and Weiss woke up close to noon, but stayed in bed and continued making love with one another. Later in the afternoon, they got up, packed up and clean the dishes from yesterday's dinner and prepared to leave the cabin.

"This is the Rose residence, please leave a message after the tone," said an audio recorded Weiss.

After the tone, Ruby said, "Hey, can one of you guys pick up the phone, what's going on? There better not be a mess once we come back tonight,"

Ruby hanged up the call, she left the cabin and proceeded with her suitcase and locked the door behind her. Weiss already put the other suitcase behind the truck and got in the driver's seat.

"Anything?" asked Weiss.

"Nothing. Ugh, they better not leave the house a mess," responded Ruby.

"I'm sure they're fine love, come on let's go, we can't be late for the airship," said Weiss starting the truck's engine.

"Alright," grumbled Ruby, she put her suitcase behind the truck and got on the passenger seat, and Weiss drove off from the cabin.

 

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, here's the second chapter of the 10 chapter one-shots taking place during and after the events of "Origins". This chapter takes place after "Origins". The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will keep you guys updated on the status. In the meantime, follow me here, on FanFiction.net, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> FYI I am still looking for beta readers and editors for the other chapters, message me here, Facebook, and/or Tumblr if interested.
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/
> 
> RWBY WAS CREATED BY MONTY OUM AND IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH, I DON'T OWN RWBY!


	3. Stay Home Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ruby and Weiss celebrate their anniversary, Jack and Elizabeth have friends over and things goes down hill for Elizabeth.

**Stay Home Troubles**

 

 

A 16-year-old Jack Rose just took three-hour nap, ever since Ruby and Weiss left to Atlas for their honeymoon, Jack was gruelingly coming down the flight of stairs and making his trek towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Jack took out a bowl, grabbed his favorite cereal brand and pour the cereal into his bowl, then proceeded to the fridge to grab milk and then pour the white liquid into the bowl. He sat down and began eating his cereal, but his peaceful breakfast was interrupted by a loud slam at the kitchen island. He looked up to see the source of the disruption and was mortified. Danielle, Elizabeth's crush, and Jack's long-time enemy. She must've come over while he was taking a nap.

"Hello Jackson," she said sweetly.

Jack cringed at the use of his full name with the sweet tone, "Dani, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Aww, is that any way to speak to your guest?" pouted Danielle.

"No . . . but for you I make an exception," replied Jack

Danielle put her hand over chest and gasped out loud, "Why would you treat me like that?" she asked.

Jack simply stated, "You're a snobby bitch that doesn't respect anyone that comes from lower income . . . and you especially discriminate against faunus, which is not cool in my book,"

Danielle scowled and before she could form a counter argument, Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen and literally stepped into the conversation, "Hey Dani, why don't you go the living room, I brought out my new weapon design I'm going to be using in Beacon this fall,"

Danielle scowl grew at Jack, but it turned to a smile when she turned to Elizabeth, "Sure, I'll see you there," she left the kitchen area and the Rose siblings were left alone.

As soon as Danielle was out of the kitchen, Elizabeth turned to Jack with anger written all over her face, which intensified after Jack said, "What's your problem, got your panties in a twist,"

"Can't you be nice to her for crying out loud, at least civil," growled Elizabeth.

Jack was contemplating the question to which he responded, "No," and he ate another spoonful of cereal.

Elizabeth fumed, "Fine, just stay in your room,"

"What are you, my mother?" exclaimed Jack to Elizabeth.

She smirked and left the kitchen area, and joined Danielle, Jack just scowled. Once he was finished with breakfast, he cleaned the dishes he used, when he left the kitchen area and saw both Elizabeth and Danielle sitting on the couch, talking, more precisely, Danielle talking and Elizabeth listening.

Truth be told, Jack has big issues with Danielle, as stated before she considers people who are low-income beneath her and faunus, which was ironic because his mothers' like Danielle and they both are in full support of faunus rights and they have many friends within the faunus community, including Blake Wukong nee Belladonna leader of the White Fang (reform). Plus, Danielle is very narcissistic, very; which appalled him. He's worry about his sister, he's worry that she would never see Danielle for who she truly is, he's worry that Danielle will use Elizabeth affection to her benefit and it will hurt Elizabeth.

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts after Elizabeth laughed at a joke Danielle said. Jack frowned, he must end this friendship, he must show Elizabeth what kind person Danielle is. He hurried back upstairs and grabbed his scroll, he found the number he was looking for and dialed said number.

"Yo," answered Ben.

"Hey dude, listen, you got plans for today?" asked Jack.

"Nope, why?" Ben said.

Jack smirked, "Do you want to come over, Danielle is here and I would like take her down a few pegs,"

Jack could hear Ben's smirk over the phone, "I'm on my way,"

* * *

A few minutes later, he received a call from her mother to see if they were okay and all. An hour after her call, Ben came over, thankfully, Danielle and Elizabeth left to go to Neo Vale and so they spent their time waiting for the girls to come back by playing video games in the living room.

When they returned, both Elizabeth and Danielle held mortified looks on their faces at the presence of Ben and Jack smirked at their expression.

"Danielle! I didn't know you'll be here," Ben said.

Danielle scowled, "Benjamin,"

"Jack . . . can I talk with you," said Elizabeth.

"Sure," Jack smirked.

They left to go to the hallway, and Elizabeth furiously turned to Jack and asked, "What is he doing here?"

"Whoa, calm down sis, I invited him seeing that you could have a friend over," explained Jack to a very angry Elizabeth.

"But why does it have to be him, of all your friends, why did it have to be him," Elizabeth said frantically.

Jack crossed his arms, "He's my best friend, and you don't get tell me about who I invite . . . what about all your friends, why did it have to be her?"

Elizabeth had a questioning expression on her face, "What's your problem with Danielle? She's my best friend,"

Jack scoffed, "Best friend? Her? Elizabeth, her only best friend is herself. Why can't you see how self-absorbed she's with herself? She's also very classicist and against faunus rights,"

"She's not! She might have been, but not anymore," said Elizabeth.

Again, he scoffed at her statement, "Well, we'll see,"

He left to return to their guest, Elizabeth huffed before following him back to the living room.

* * *

"So, Ben, after you graduate in two years, are you able to go to Beacon? Are you able to afford it?" asked Danielle sweetly and smirking towards Ben, to which he just clenched his fist and smiled in return.

"I am. My family makes enough money for me to go to Beacon," Ben responded.

Danielle merely shrugged and was about to take sip of her drink when she whispered, "But not enough like mine or Liz's family,"

Before Ben could counter her insult, Jack beat him to the punch, "Do you get a sense of satisfaction by putting people down simply because of their economic background,"

"No . . . I'm just stating the fact. That we are superior," stated Danielle proudly.

Jack and Ben just scowled and Elizabeth spoke up after finding her voice, "How can you say that we all are the same,"

Danielle responded by saying, "With money you can achieve a lot, you can influence and invest in many things,"

"But you ignore everyone else, you can use the money to help people reach their potential and nurture them, invest on someone with a low-income background that has something new and bold that can change the world," countered Jack.

Danielle got up and started walking around, "You give them a lot and then they become dependent on our handouts, also a lot of people tend to over exaggerate their skills and we lose those investments to con men,"

"That happens as well when you invest in other people, rich or not. Don't just think the poor will con you, rich people will con you as well," replied Jack.

Danielle had a scowl on her face when she didn't have retort, but with that, Jack pressed his attack and said, "Answer me something else,"

Jack looked at Elizabeth to see if she's listening and he continued, "Do you also get satisfaction when you put faunus people down as well,"

Elizabeth eye's darted towards Danielle, with hope in her eyes that she answers with a good response. Danielle was also conflicted, she hated the faunus, but she wanted to be in good relationship with Elizabeth.

 _"Damnit, she never had a problem with my views on the faunus before, eh, makes her so naïve,"_ Danielle thought to herself.

"Yes, they're such filthy animals. Your parents are making a big mistake, supporting them, one day, they'll return that generosity by killing all of us. The only solution is make them bend to our will . . . kill them all," responded Danielle with a stern look on her face.

Both Ben and Jack hold looks of disgust and anger, but Elizabeth had a look of betrayal and sadness.

"You're sick," Ben simply said.

Danielle shrugged and said, "We are superior to them, we should show our strength, not help them,"

Elizabeth got up and a dark look was etched on her face, she pointed to the door, "Get out. Get out now,"

Danielle faintly smirk, "You're a child Elizabeth, so naïve and full of hope,"

"You were never really my friend where you? You just wanted access to my parents, because they had much more influence than you and your family," said Elizabeth.

Danielle chuckled before answering, "You were so easy to do my bidding,"

Elizabeth was shocked and croaked out, "What?"

Danielle laugh out loud, "You did want I always told you to do with no question, you loved me so much that you do anything for me,"

Elizabeth's skin turned deathly pale, "You knew, that I had a crush on you,"

Danielle only smirked, "Yes, and as soon as I did, it was easy to control you,"

After Danielle said that, Elizabeth screamed in rage and started to assault Danielle, and Danielle was caught off guard, she was able to block some of Elizabeth's punches, but Elizabeth was able to unbalance Danielle in which she fell to the floor. But before she was able to attack Danielle even further, both Jack and Ben got Elizabeth off Danielle.

Jack turned to Danielle and said, "You better leave,"

Danielle, with a shocked look on her face, nodded and scrambled out of Rose's residence.

Elizabeth started to cool off and got out of the hold Ben and Jack had her in, tears were streaming down her eyes and in a choked out voice said, "I'm going to bed,"

Jack's eyebrows rose, it was only six in the evening, but didn't say anything after seeing how sad and angry she looked.

"Alright, you want to bring you dinner?" he asked. To which Elizabeth didn't respond and was climbing the stairs towards her room.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth stayed in her room for the entire day, Jack was worried about her sister, he checked on her throughout the day, even Max and Alex tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked, she was emotionally dead. The following day, it was the same in the morning, and the Rose siblings, except for Elizabeth, were cleaning the house, getting ready for their mother's return from their anniversary. By noon, Elizabeth hasn't left her room, and this time Jack decided to do something about it.

Jack went upstairs, straight to Elizabeth's room and knocked on her door, when she didn't answer, he went in anyway, he saw her sister lying down reading a book and headphones in her ear. She stood up, her face turned red in rage and she furiously took her headphones out of her ears.

"What the hell! Haven't you heard of knocking you ass," she said.

Jack crossed his arms and replied, "I did, but you didn't listen,"

She scowled, "You still shouldn't barge in here like that,"

"Well I had to talk to you,"

"About what," said Elizabeth now standing up.

"About what happen with Danielle,"

She scowled again at her brother and turned away from him, "I don't want to talk about it,'

Jack shook his head and responded, "We have to, you need to get out of this slump,"

Elizabeth didn't respond to Jack so he continued, "Hey, I've been rejected before and trust me it hurts. But we have to move on, besides you're better off not dating that bitch, let alone being her friend,"

With a faint voice, she said, "Why did you have to do that,"

Jack just stared at her in confusion, she then turned to face him again, "I would've done anything for her, I was happy, she made me happy. Why did you have to invite Ben over and cause this damn mess?!"

 _"Okay, she in deep denial, I got to snap her out of it,"_ Jack said to himself.

He sighed and responded, "She used you for crying out loud! You said that you would've done anything for, then you'll basically to her every bidding. You'll basically be her bitch,"

Elizabeth growled, "I'm no one's 'bitch',"

Jack chuckled and responded, "You were crying how you would've done anything for her, ergo a bitch,"

After he said the last part, Jack was thrown out of Elizabeth's room and landed hard on the wall and he then fell to the floor. He groaned and looked up to she Elizabeth's hand stretch out with a glyph formed in her hand, he looked behind him and saw cracks and a big dent on the wall.

 _"That was quick, it takes a while to get her this angry,"_ Jack said internally.

He got up and groaned, he knew what he was about to say was going to drive her into full rage, but he needs to show her how bad Danielle was and . . . he wanted to piss her off.

"She hates faunus, you know that right, she even admitted killing them all for one option. But of course, being her bitch, you don't mind that either don't you," he smirked, and she grew angrier and was about to unleash another force push, but this time Jack was ready. He used his speed semblance and got out of the way in time and went down stairs. He saw the twins and he ordered them to hide in Ruby's workshop.

Elizabeth came down and was glaring at Jack, he again said, "She never cared about you Liz, can't you see that! I did this so I can show you what kind of person she is, I'm sorry it caused you pain, but I'm not sorry as well, she was never good for you and never was, accept it!"

Elizabeth howled in rage and she brought her two hands together and a glyph formed, Jack just stood there, his arms crossed over his face waiting for the blast. It was a bigger blast than he anticipated and he was thrown across the living room and landed on the dining table, splitting it in two. He groaned in pain and rolled over he looked up to see Elizabeth, she was panting heavily and when her breathing started to even out, she put her arms down, then soon, she started crying and kneeled to the floor.

Jack sighed and groaned, he got up and made his way through until he reached where Elizabeth was sobbing. He kneeled down and said, "I'm sorry Liz, I truly am. Danielle . . . she wasn't the one okay. I get it, the first crush is hard to deal with, but you'll make it through, and you'll find someone better, someone that does deserve you,"

Elizabeth's sobbed lessen and spoke, "I'm . . . I'm sorry for the attacks I sent you. . . . And you were right, I was just so blind to see her for who she truly is,"

Jack sighed and put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and brought her close to comfort her, "It's fine, I know how it feels to be rejected by your crush . . . god knows how many of my crushes turned me down,"

Elizabeth leans in her brother and chuckled at Jack's statement. "No girl wants us," she said.

"There's a girl for me and a girl for you, I'll be next to you every step of the way until then," Jack responded. Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes.

After a couple of minutes later, they heard the front door lock click and both Jack and Elizabeth opened their eyes and horror, they stood up once they heard Weiss exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!?"

They were fucked.

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's the third chapter of the 10 chapter one-shots taking place during and after the events of "Origins". This chapter takes place after "Origins" and takes place during the last chapter. The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will keep you guys updated on the status. In the meantime, follow me here, on Archive Of Our Own, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> FYI I am still looking for beta readers and editors for the other chapters, message me here, Facebook, and/or Tumblr if interested.
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/
> 
> RWBY WAS CREATED BY MONTY OUM AND IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH, I DON'T OWN RWBY!


	4. Redecorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is busy fixing up the nursery and Weiss is just content with her life and tries to calm Ruby down.

**Redecorating**

 

 

A 26-Year-old Weiss Rose nee Schnee was resting on the couch after a long week, she was reading a book she's been meaning to continue reading, but her schedule wouldn't permit it.

 _"I'm going to have more free time on my hands soon,"_  she said internally and smiled, she rubbed her swollen belly. She was 6-months pregnant with her and her wife's first child.

A year ago, after she gotten married to Ruby, the first thing she did was to research about having children. Sperm donation and adopting was last resort, Weiss wanted children that were both hers and Ruby's, no one else. Unfortunately, there wasn't research done in the scientific community, they were close, but it wasn't complete. So, Weiss got all her scientist and the scientist invested in genetics and that's when they got their breakthrough. The scientist found a way where two women could have children without sperm donation. The procedure was simple, extract the DNA of both women, then combined them together to create the egg, then the egg is implanted in one of them; Weiss wanted to carry the child so they implanted the egg in her. So here they are again, 6-months pregnant, expecting their first child. They decided to find out the sex when the baby was born.

Weiss placed the book she was reading and went to the kitchen, she pulled out a bag of chips and grabbed a small dipping bowl, then grabbed ketchup and filled the dipping bowl with ketchup. Her face twisted in disgust, she knew she had weird food cravings, but she'll push through for her baby and eat what he/she wants.

She took a bit out of one and again groaned in disgust. She went back to the living room and sat herself down on the couch with the ketchup dip and chips and start eating them. She rubbed her belly again, smiled and sighed happily, she was beyond happy right now; she was now married to the woman she loves and they're going to have their first baby together, and Weiss hopes they'll have more. I mean, they had good jobs to maintain a family, with Weiss running White Rose Industries and Ruby being a huntress and a gun shop owner; they were well off.

She put the chips and the ketchup dip down and leaned back on the couch, she closed her eyes and smiled.

 _"Yeah . . . life is good,"_  Weiss thought.

But soon, her short nap was disturbed by a loud crash upstairs, she flinched, "Ruby! Ruby, darling are you okay,"

"I'm fine Weiss . . . just . . . ugh . . . goddamnit!" Weiss heard Ruby said from the top of the stairs.

Weiss got up from the couch and went upstairs to see what Ruby was doing to cause a lot of ruckus. She went to the nursery and saw that Ruby was sitting on the floor with a piece of paper in her hands that it looks like she's analyzing and pieces of a crib spread out in front of her. Ruby didn't notice Weiss, so she flinched when Weiss lightly touch her shoulder

"Jeez Weiss, don't scare me like that," Ruby said.

Weiss slightly giggled and apologize, then Weiss sat next to Ruby, "What are you having trouble with Ruby?"

Ruby in responded with an exasperated sigh and said, "This is very confusing and when I do put it together, it falls apart,"

Weiss just hugged Ruby at her side and responded, "Relax, I'm sure it's going to fine,"

"That's the thing, Weiss, I don't to be just 'fine', I want this perfect. This is our first child and I-" Ruby said until Weiss cut her off with a kiss.

When Weiss pulled back she kept her face close to Ruby and said, "Ruby, this doesn't have to be perfect, because it's already is perfect,"

Ruby's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and she gave Weiss a questioning look, to which the white-haired woman asked, "Aren't you happy? Aren't you happy with our family?"

"Of course! I'm happy. I'm happy that I'm married to the love my life and I'm happy that we are expanding our family," replied Ruby, embracing Weiss.

Weiss then caressed one of Ruby's cheeks, "Then don't worried about making the crib or the nursery 'perfect', it's already perfect,"

Ruby smiled and nodded, "I guess you're right, besides, I need a break,"

Weiss smiled and stood up and Ruby followed through.

* * *

Ruby ate lunch and took a small nap on the couch with Weiss, both cuddling, and content with each other presence. After the nap, Ruby woke up and left the comfortable embrace of her wife and proceeded upstairs to finish the crib.

Weiss woke up shortly after and saw that Ruby wasn't cuddled next to her like they were when they lied down for the nap. So, she got up and went upstairs and sure enough, Ruby was finishing putting the crib together and compared to earlier, the brunette looked relaxed and in concentration.

Weiss smiled at the sight, she rubbed her belly and whispered like she was talking to her baby, "You are going to have a wonderful mother, she's loyal, smart, and . . . just . . . wonderful,"

Ruby didn't seem to hear, and one final time, Weiss smiled and went back downstairs.

* * *

The next day, Ruby officially finished putting together the nursery. Ruby was rather pleased with herself, the crib was done, the room was colored neutral navy, with pictures of animals and cute grimm and the light brown crib, and a tall cabinet that was also a changing station.

Weiss looked around, amazed at the work Ruby did in the room, her eyes started to water, and then tears started spilling out of her eyes.

Ruby panicked at Weiss crying, she rushed and hug Weiss from behind and asked, "Oh Weiss, is there something wrong? Is there something you don't like?"

Weiss just shook her head while more tears fell, and simply replied, "Nothing is wrong Ruby . . . it's . . . perfect,"

Ruby smiled and sighed a breath a relief, "I'm glad you like it, hun,"

Weiss turned from Ruby's embrace and cup Ruby's cheeks with her hands and kissed her. After they parted, Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder and sigh in contempt, and Ruby kept her hold on Weiss.

* * *

Later in the day, Ruby cooked dinner and the married couple went to the living room and started watching a movie, and halfway through, Ruby fell asleep; Weiss woke her up and both went upstairs and got ready for bed. As soon as Ruby changed and brushed her teeth, she went straight to bed, and as soon as her head touches the pillow she was knocked out. Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled at the cute sight, she leans in and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything Ruby, for our new family and home," whispered Weiss.

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, here's the fourth chapter of the 10 chapter one-shots taking place during and after the events of "Origins". This chapter takes place a year and a half after Ruby and Weiss got married. The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will keep you guys updated on the status. In the meantime, follow me here, on FanFiction.net, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> FYI I am still looking for beta readers and editors for the other chapters, message me here, Facebook, and/or Tumblr if interested.
> 
> Also, we have merchandise available on Redbubble, you can get shirts and/or other products with drawings that Kennersasuke has drawn, including the Next Level and Aesthetic Fiction Logo. I'll have the poster I used for 'Origins' on there soon.
> 
> Redbubble- https://www.redbubble.com/people/FelixFiallos/portfolio
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/
> 
> RWBY WAS CREATED BY MONTY OUM AND IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH, I DON'T OWN RWBY!


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby are enjoying their new life with their newly born daughter and their family.

**Family**

 

 

26-year-old Weiss Rose was awoken by crying coming from the other room. She groaned and was about to get up, but there was a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see her wife; 24-year-old Ruby Rose. Ruby told her to go back to sleep and she'll go and check on their 6-month-old daughter; Elizabeth. Weiss didn't argue and went back to bed, Weiss has been having a bad month after she came back to White Rose Industries, after taking 5 months to care for her first-born, and yesterday wasn't a particularly good day. Thankfully, Ruby knew what Weiss was going through and went ahead and try to soothe the crying baby back to sleep.

Ruby entered the nursery and went to the crib, her heart swell at the sight at her newborn daughter. Elizabeth was thrashing around in her crib, but calm down a bit as soon as Ruby's arms went and picked her up. She stilled cried, but not as loud; Ruby started to sooth her and move around and whispering to her daughter to calm her down. Even though Elizabeth is in her point of her early life to cry so loud that it wakes up her and Weiss, she wasn't complaining, she was happy to spend time with her daughter, the life she created with Weiss.

As soon as Elizabeth's wailings started to dwindle, Ruby stared at her daughter, she was perfect, a perfect mixture of both her and Weiss. Ruby shed a few tears, she looked up at the ceiling and saw the glow-in-the-dark stars stickers, and at that moment, Ruby was imagining that she was indeed looking up to the stars. She was thanking the heavens for Elizabeth and was hoping that her own mother was watching; was looking over her new granddaughter.

Ruby smiled and a tear fell from her eyes, and she went a pressed a light kiss on Elizabeth's forehead, "Goodnight little one,"

She left the nursery and went back to her room, when she entered she saw Weiss on her side, back facing Ruby. Ruby went to her bed and heard a slight snore coming from Weiss, which Ruby had to control herself and not burst out giggling. She bent down and kissed Weiss on the cheek and went back to sleep. As soon as Ruby got comfortable, Weiss turned over and went to snuggle with Ruby

"Is she alright?" asked Weiss with sleep in her voice.

Ruby herself turned to face Weiss and put her arms around her wife, "Yeah, just normal waking up in the middle of the night,"

Weiss just nodded, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Soon both mothers succumbed to sleep and went to the land of dreams, filled with each other in there and their new child.

* * *

"Come here Liz, come to mama," said Ruby excitingly kneeling on the floor holding her arms out for Elizabeth to come to her.

For days, 10-month-old Elizabeth has been trying to start walking instead of crawl, when both Ruby and Weiss found that out, they were both delighted at the prospect of Elizabeth taking her first step. Elizabeth was struggling to get up, using the floor as support to stand up, and as soon as she stood straight, she fell back down. Ruby 'aw' and went to check on Elizabeth.

Weiss was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and was smiling at the scene, happy with her family. Her scroll started to vibrate next to her, informing her of a new message, she opened the message and read the message from her sister-in-law; Yang Xiao Long.

 _"Traffic, we'll be there a little late,"_  the text read.

Weiss slightly nodded. Today was Ruby's 25th birthday, and both women decided to have an intimate dinner with family. Yang was coming with Qrow and Tai, and Winter said that she was coming herself.

"Weiss! Weiss!"

Weiss stopped and placed the knife down and rushed out of the kitchen. "Ruby, what is it?!"

Ruby turned to face her, with a bright smile and said, "Look, Elizabeth is about to walk,"

Weiss then saw that her daughter was struggling to stand up, and when she finally stood straight, the toddler was struggling to balance herself. Both Ruby and Weiss were silent in anticipation on what Elizabeth would do.

The toddler then took her left leg and went forward, both mothers' breath hitched, and then the baby moved the other leg and repeated the process again. Both Ruby and Weiss were overjoyed at seeing their daughter taking her first steps. Elizabeth then tried to move one of her legs, but she stumbled down, both women went to Elizabeth and Ruby picked her up and started attack the toddler with kisses, which the toddler giggled in delight.

"Aw, my baby just took her first step!" exclaimed Ruby still embracing.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth, you'll be a huntress in no time," Weiss said proudly, embracing Elizabeth as well along with Ruby.

Both mothers heard the doorbell rang, and Weiss went to answer it. Ruby put Elizabeth back to the ground to see if Elizabeth could walk again.

Weiss arrived at the door and opened it, she smiled when she saw her sister on the other side, "Winter, it's good to see you thank you for coming,"

Weiss went to hug her sister and Winder gladly returned the gesture, "My pleasure Weiss,"

They parted and Winter got a good look at Weiss and said, "My, married life is agreeing with you, isn't?"

Weiss blushed and smiled, she let Winter in. "Oh, hello Winter," Ruby said to Winter while holding Elizabeth.

Winter smiled and replied, "Hello Ruby, happy birthday,"

"Thanks, and thanks for coming," said Ruby.

Winter merely shrugged and put her stuff down on the couch, "It's no problem, I wanted to see my sister and niece,"

Elizabeth started to reach for Winter, and Ruby handed her to her sister-in-law, "Why hello Elizabeth, have you been good to your mothers," Elizabeth gurgled happily and Winter smiled.

Weiss returned to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner and Ruby joined and help her wife out to finish the birthday dinner. Winter was happily entertaining Elizabeth while Ruby and Weiss were busy. An hour later, Yang arrived with Qrow and Tai, and both Ruby and Weiss were about done with dinner. Soon, the entire family seated themselves in the dining table and started eating.

"So, Ruby, how's it going to with maintaining the gun shop now that you're taking care of Elizabeth?" asked Tai while cutting a piece of meat.

"Honestly, it's not that bad. I mean, the gun shop is no place for me to bring Elizabeth this young yet," responded Ruby, and when she mentions Elizabeth's name, the baby started to gurgle in her high chair, in between Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss then went to calm her down and fed her and Ruby continued, "Besides, the days I do go in, Weiss is able to take her up to the office, and the days I don't, well, I'm able to maintain it from home. The manager I left in charge is very efficient and does his job,"

"You take Elizabeth with you to the office?" asked Yang.

Weiss finished with Elizabeth and turned her attention to the blonde and said, "Yes, mostly on the days where I just go in and do some paperwork, days where I have to go somewhere, I take her sometimes. She enjoys the trips,"

"Well, I'm glad that things are working out for you girls. God knows I'll never survive with a kid, let alone a baby," responded Qrow.

Winter rolled her eyes and said, "Indeed, you two should be proud of yourselves,"

Both Ruby and Weiss smiled at the statement. "Wait till the kid is old enough, I'll get her huntress training in no time," stated Qrow.

Winter scoffed, "No you're not! You're not going to turn my niece into an incompetent huntress,"

"You wish I was incompetent Ice Queen," replied Qrow.

Weiss was able to stop them before it got any further. Soon, the main course ended, and Weiss brought out the birthday cake. Everybody sang happy birthday and Ruby blew on the candles, soon after everybody had cake, they gave Ruby their birthday gifts. Two hours later and some drinking and enjoyable conversation later, the guest left the Rose resident. Ruby and Weiss decided to clean up the following morning, they both laid on the couch, with Ruby hugging Weiss close while the white-haired women held Elizabeth in her arms.

"Happy Birthday love," said Weiss and turned her face to look at Ruby.

Ruby smiled and leaned to kiss her wife on the lips, "I love you, I love you both,"

Ruby didn't wish for anything, she was perfectly content with her life, she was married to Weiss and had a baby with her, she has a family with her.

* * *

Ruby was putting her now 13-month-old daughter back to her crib, "I love you, little one,"

She went to the door and took one last look at Elizabeth, she smiled and turned the lights off. She went to her room and when she opened the door, she saw that Weiss was in her night clothes and was in bed reading something on her tablet. She looked up at Ruby and smiled, to which the brunette returned the gesture.

"Ruby . . . I need to talk to you, about something," said Weiss putting away the tablet.

Ruby eyebrows scrunch in worry, "Is everything alright?"

Weiss nodded, "Everything is fine, but . . . what do you think about Elizabeth in our life?"

Ruby sat on the bed, close to Weiss and responded, "Well . . . yeah, of course. Aren't you?" asked Ruby worried.

Weiss nodded, "I am, I really am. . . . You and Elizabeth gave me the family that I always wanted when I was young and I'm truly grateful for it,"

Ruby smiled and caressed her wife's cheek, Weiss to Ruby's hand and enclosed it with her two, "But . . . I've been having thoughts of . . . expanding our family,"

Ruby stood there in shock and after a couple of seconds she said, "You . . . you want to have another baby?"

Weiss smiled and nodded, "But . . . if you don't want to, that's fine, it's just that-"

Weiss was cut off when Ruby pressed her lips with hers in a kiss after Ruby broke the kiss, she brought her hands-on Weiss' head and ran them through her hair, "Yes Weiss, I would like to have another child with you,"

Weiss' eyes started to water and she embraced Ruby in a tight hug, "Thank you, Ruby,"

"You'll never be alone again, I promise," said Ruby

Weiss smiled and continue to hug Ruby, happy that Ruby has agreed for them to have another child and add to their small family.

A few weeks later, they went to see a doctor and again Weiss agreed to carry their second child. A month after the insemination, Weiss was confirmed pregnant. 9-months later, they gave birth to Jackson Rose, he was born with gray eyes and white hair. Both Ruby and Weiss were happy at their new-born, Elizabeth got to meet her little brother. Ruby smiled and Weiss, Elizabeth, and Jack, happy with how her life turned out.

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's the fifth chapter of the 10 chapter one-shots taking place during and after the events of "Origins". This chapter takes place a year and a half after Ruby and Weiss got married. The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will keep you guys updated on the status. In the meantime, follow me here, on Archive Of Our Own, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> The Avatar: The Last Airbender story will be announce later this month.
> 
> FYI I am still looking for beta readers and editors for the other chapters, message me here, Facebook, and/or Tumblr if interested.
> 
> Also, we have merchandise available on Redbubble, you can get shirts and/or other products with drawings that Kennersasuke has drawn, including the Next Level and Aesthetic Fiction Logo. I'll have the poster I used for 'Origins' on there soon.
> 
> Update video for July 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxl8Tko-ScQ&t=1s
> 
> Redbubble- https://www.redbubble.com/people/FelixFiallos/portfolio
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/


	6. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets carried away with a new game, and his friends and family step in before he loses himself.

**Conquest**

 

 

It was a beautiful day, the sun is out, the grass was freshly cut and swaying with the gentle wind and the animals are enjoying the beautiful day; everything was peaceful. That is until a low rumble started to sound and the ground started to shake, all the animals stop when they felt the ground shake and heard the low rumble, soon enough the shaking intensified and the rumble became louder. The animals then started to scatter to make wave for a battalion of tanks, soldiers and military Jeeps passing by them. The whole army halted when the lead tank, decorated with purple banners with the letters SPQR, stopped. The hatch on top of the modern tank opened and Jack Rose emerges from the hatch, all dressed in white Imperial Garments, gold stripes on his collar and sleeves, with a purple tunic and on his head, he sported a green Corona Radiata crown.

He took out his binoculars and looked through them and saw his target city; Washington D.C. He smiled when he saw an army coming to meet him, and in front was a Jeep with his best friend on it. Jack order the tank he was on to continue forward. Ben's army stopped behind him, but Ben's Jeep continued through. Both tank and Jeep started to slow down when they got closer, and when they were close enough, both vehicles stopped.

Jack, lean in on his tank from his hatch and looked down on Ben. He smiled, "I must say, I never expected you to fight back as much when I invaded your land,"

Ben smirked, "Knowing you, I had to prepare myself,"

"Still, we're in the final 30 turns of the game, more than enough time for me to conquer your land,"

Ben order his Jeep to go back to his army, and he shouted back to Jack, "Come and try,"

Jack smirked, once he saw that Ben returned to his army, he turned and shouted, "LEGION! MARCH FORWARD AND ATTACK!"

His tank started to move forward, including his whole army behind him. He went back into the tank and he sealed the hatch. He ordered his modern tank and two other tank divisions to attack some of Ben's own tanks, while some of his other tanks attacked Ben's tanks and marine units. Jack order his rocket artillery to start heading to Ben's capital city; Washington D.C. and they were accompanied by Jack's own marine unit and mechanized infantry. They were stopped short as soon as an attack helicopter destroyed one of his rocket artillery.

Jack smirked, "SAMS UNITS, DESTROY THOSE HELICOPTERS,"

The three SAM units that Jack left back, but close enough in the battlefield, opened fired and destroyed the helicopters. Ben face grimmed, but he quickly shrugged it off and put on a face with determination written, he sent his stealth bomber and fighter jets to attack Jack's army.

The combined attack of both Ben's planes and ground vehicles, where taking a toll on Jack's army, but Jack smirked he had one more trick up his sleeves. Washington D.C. was a city close the ocean, so it was a perfect opportunity to unveil Jack's Navy that just arrived from Rome. His destroyers and battleships units provided range attacks, he used his missile cruiser to launch guided missiles to destroy Ben's bombers. Plus, his carriers provided him with air support by launching his fighter jets and started decimating Ben's grounded units.

Ben was back in his capital after his Jeep was destroyed in the battle, he looked in horror, as Jack's army was destroying his.

Jack then focused his attention to Washington, he ordered more guided missiles and ranged attacks from his Navy, his fighter jets bombarded the city and his infantry was destroying the remaining units Ben had protecting the city.

Ben closed his eyes as his city is fallen to Jack's Legions.

* * *

Jack quickly stood up from his chair in a victory whoop, as he stared at his computer screen when the game was finished and declare him the victor of the game by completing the said game with a domination victory. He started to dance until the game alerted him, he stopped his celebration dance and looked at the screen, he saw that his capital city of Rome was nuked, by Ben himself. He stood there in awe, he knew that the game gave the players choice to continue with the game, so Ben must have nuked his city.

"Son of a bitch," Jack simply said while staring at the screen with disbelief. He got an alert from his scroll, he picked it up and saw that Ben sent him a picture, he opened it and it shows Ben flipping him off with the caption "Payback is a Bitch"

Jack fumed in anger, and he replied challenging him to another round. Which Ben accepted.

* * *

The entire Rose family were resting on the couch enjoying their weekly movie night, well . . . everyone except for Jack. Ever since he started playing a computer game called Civilization. He's been playing that game every night by himself, or with Ben.

The game is very simple to understand, you start off by choosing a civilization, from the existing and past civilizations of Remnant, or to create one entirely, then the player must build the civilization, expand it, research sciences, create cultural and/or build up your military so your civilization can stand the test of time. Jack has been using a civilization called the Roman Empire based off an empire by the same name from a book series he's been reading that takes place in an alternate world. What he liked about this empire, it was a superpower during 4 books out of the 30-books series, the civilization was introduced during the 5th book as a small city-state, then the city grew, conquer land, grew it's military and soon, they controlled the peninsula they were on. They've become a Republic and they continue to grow, defeating other powers and gaining more lands, soon the Republic fell and the Empire was born, which for the first 200 years of the new empire, they've experienced a golden age. Sadly, Romans had a civil war which broke them in two, and they collapsed years later. Throughout the entire book series, other civilizations tried to bring back the glory of Rome, or copy of them, but they never came close to become glorious as they did.

Every time Jack played Civilization, he feels like he truly restores the glory of Rome and he relished in it.

The entire family was watching a movie peacefully until they heard Jack coming down the stairs, singing, and dancing. Elizabeth turned her head and had a scowl on her face, directed at Jack, but Jack kept sing and dancing. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and shook her head and went back to watch the movie. But they couldn't concentrate on Jack's constant noise making from the kitchen, eventually, Elizabeth paused the movie, stood up and walked over to Jack.

"What's your problem!?" she shouted at him.

Jack stood there, one hand holding a mayo jar and the other with a knife inside the jar, "Nothing . . . just making a sandwich,"

"Then what's with your constant sing, dancing and not to mention your yelling from upstairs,"

"What? I'm celebrating, I've just won another game, this time, no domination," Jack said shrugging.

Elizabeth was fuming, "NO ONE CARES BUT YOU, WE'RE TRYING TO ENJOY MOVIE NIGHT, BUT WE CAN'T BECAUSE OF YOUR CONSTANT RUCKUS!"

Jack stood there for a couple of seconds until he asked, "It's movie night,"

Elizabeth stood there, shocked, "You forgot it was movie night?"

"I thought today was Friday," responded Jack.

Again, Elizabeth just stood there in shock, "You're unbelievable,"

Ruby came into the kitchen and just said to Jack, "It's fine, you forgot, it happens, why don't you come join us, we're about to start our second movie,"

"Oh, well . . . sure," responded Jack.

Ruby smiled, "Well then come on then,"

Jack left with his mother, Elizabeth stood there in the kitchen, leaning on the kitchen island/table. Her brother has become obsessed with the Civilization game, while she wasn't worried about it at first, she now is. He looks back and see Jack sitting down with the rest of his family, _"At least he's taking a break,"_

But Elizabeth knows, that she needs to break Jack out of his obsession with the game, to take him down a few pegs, after his losing streak, he's gotten better and won every match; which started giving him a big head. One that's annoying Elizabeth to the core.

She has a plan how to defeat him at his own game, so he doesn't become a complete jerk. She smirked and returned to join her family.

* * *

The next day, she went to the local dinner near her house, one that she, Jack and Ben frequents. She's sitting in a booth, waiting for someone. A couple of minutes pass and Ben showed up and took a seat right across from her.

"So, what's up?" asked Ben.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Can't I hang out with my friend?"

Ben chuckled and shrugged, and Elizabeth continued, "I act like I hate my brother, but to the contrary, I love him. He gets on my nerves sure, but that's what brother do. Although, the reason I called you here is that, if his attitude becomes worse, then I will hate him,"

Ben crossed his arms, "You're talking about him and Civilization?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Since his victories increased, he's gotten a big head, and becoming a jerk. It needs to stop,"

Ben grimly nodded, "I agree . . . So, you have a plan or something?"

Elizabeth nodded and replied, "You teach me how to play Civilization and then I'll challenge Jack and hopefully beat him,"

"You can't go up against him all by yourself,"

"Why not?"

"Because I've gone up against him a lot, and most of the time, he won," replied Ben

"But he still lost in some matches," said Elizabeth

Ben nodded and continued, "Yes, but that was when he was still getting a feel for the game. If I teach you, then you'll know everything I know, and I tried everything I know against him,"

"Yes . . . but I'll come up with strategies that he's never experienced before," replied Elizabeth.

"I hope you're right,"

* * *

Ben started to teach Elizabeth the game of Civilization, he installed the game on her desktop and proceeded to teach her. He showed her the tutorial first, then set up her first game with a Chieftain difficulty, Ben sitting next to her, telling her to do things this way and that way. She won that game with a time victory, but with her score, she was ranked in the bottom. Her next game she won with a diplomatic victory, and she was ranked higher than her first game; granted it was still rank low. Her third game, Ben just stood there observing Elizabeth's moves, and she changed her difficulty to Warlord. She was struggling at first, but soon she picked up her pace, she won the game with a time victory, and her score was lower than last time. For a whole week, she played the game with Ben to prepare for her confrontation with Jack. The last game she played, she played on the Immortal difficulty and won with a domination and her score ranked her high. She was ready, she felt ready.

Ben sighed, "You're ready,"

Elizabeth got up from her chair and turned to him, "You still don't have faith in me,"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, you're good, but Jack is even better. I'm telling you, if I played with you, be there as another Civilization, then we might have a chance against Jack,"

Elizabeth sighed, "I don't know,"

Then they heard the door opening from Jack's room down the hall, he came walking down then stopped when he peeked inside Elizabeth's room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," both replied. Good thing Elizabeth turned her monitor off before Jack came in.

"Huh uh, anyway, Ben when are you coming back to Civilization? I miss kicking your ass," he replied with a smug smile.

Ben clenched his fists and replied, "Soon,"

"Alright, laters, I'm going back and win again," Jack then left the room and Ben turned to Elizabeth and begged her to let him be with her to take down Jack.

"Okay, okay . . . besides . . . I do think I need help," said Elizabeth.

"It's okay, we'll beat him, we have to," said Ben.

* * *

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight. You two want to challenge me in Civilization?" asked Jack struggling to say it out loud while he was laughing.

"Yes," nodded Elizabeth along with Ben.

"Well, alright, it would be fun wiping the floor with you two," said Jack.

"We'll join too,"

All three teenagers turned to where the voice was coming from, they were in the living room and they faced the kitchen area. Ruby, Weiss, Alex, and Max stood there.

"Jack, this game is turning you into a jerk," said Max

"How?"

"Every time you win, you boast how good you are," Max continued.

"Isn't that the point?" asked Jack with a perplexed look on his face.

"You do it so much that makes you a complete asshole!" he exclaimed to his older brother.

"MAX!" Weiss chastise her son's language.

"Sorry mom," replied Max.

"We know about Elizabeth's plan to take you down in this game so you'll stop being a jerk, but we hope that you'll realize it yourself," said Ruby to her son.

Jack scoffed, "I'm not being a jerk, I'm just stating a fact that I'm the best civilization player on here. But if you guys think you can take me down, then come at me, I'm always down for a challenge,"

"Tomorrow, at noon then. Deity difficulty," Elizabeth exclaimed.

Ben, Jack, Ruby, Weiss, Max, and Alex all nodded in agreement.

"Game On," Jack said.

* * *

Turns out, Jack is not as a great civilization player he once thought himself to be, his friend and family defeated him, although, he did put up a good fight. He survived their first attacks early in the game, Ben must have told them how he's good at using his military units during the modern age, so they tried to take care of him early on, but he survived. He destroyed Max and Alex's Egyptian civilization after they attacked him, after all, they were closed to him than the others. He also got rid of two AI civilizations on his small continent.

He was able to form alliances with AI Germany and AI Spain, and he formed good trade deals with them. He even traded with his mothers, sister, and best friends, but he was careful on what he traded to them. Once he reached the modern age, he had 5 out of his 9 cities to pump out military units, he would suffer from it, but he made sure to conquer most of the map to win a domination victory.

He had trouble with his navies, no thanks to his mothers' civilization; England, who were superior with their navy compared to him. Nerveless, Jack could transport his Legions from his continents to the other. Ben and Elizabeth were giving Jack trouble with their ground forces, plus his mothers' naval ships providing bombardment on his Legion was not helping. Overall, he managed to capture a couple of cities from both his sister and best friend, but in the end, he lost all those fronts. While he was regrouping back at his territory, all three invaded him, thankfully he hold off until the game ended, but he didn't win the time victory, it was his mothers'

"Sorry guys, I really was a jerk, that defeat was the kick I needed to see it," said Jack.

"It's fine, just watch your ego next time, okay," Ruby said ruffling his hair.

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Video Game "Civilization" is based off "Sid Meier's Civilization V" created by Sid Meier, developed by Firaxis Games, and distributed by 2K Games**

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's the sixth chapter of the 10 chapter one-shots taking place during and after the events of "Origins". This chapter takes place after a year after chapter 5 of 'Origins'. The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will keep you guys updated on the status. In the meantime, follow me here, on Archive Of Our Own, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> The Avatar: The Last Airbender story will be announced later this month.
> 
> FYI I am still looking for beta readers and editors for the other chapters, message me here, Facebook, and/or Tumblr if interested.
> 
> Also, we have merchandise available on Redbubble, you can get shirts and/or other products with drawings that Kennersasuke has drawn, including the Next Level and Aesthetic Fiction Logo. I'll have the poster I used for 'Origins' on there soon.
> 
> Update video for July 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxl8Tko-ScQ&t=1s
> 
> Redbubble- https://www.redbubble.com/people/FelixFiallos/portfolio
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/


	7. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn more about the twins; the youngest kids in the Rose Family, and their unique skill on a computer.

**The Twins**

 

 

9-year-old Alex and Max were in their room, each on each side of said room, sitting in front of their desktop computers. Both were typing away furiously and with great speed.

"You almost done Max?" asked Alex.

Max continued typing ignoring his sister after she asked the question for 30 seconds, "And . . . there . . . Just finished,"

Alex smiled and finished typing as well, "Well, now at the count of three, we'll send the code out. . . . One . . . Two . . . Three,"

Both pushed the 'Enter' button and waited for the result.

* * *

 

16-year-old Jack was in his room playing DOOM on his Xbox One console, he was in the zone, killing demons left and right, he was pumped. But his fun stopped when the game froze and started to glitch out on him.

"The hell?" he stood up and waited for the game to stop glitching out.

After a minute, the glitching stopped, Jack used his controller to move his game avatar, but the game was still frozen. Then the screen turned black, then a message appeared on the screen, with the same font the developers used for DOOM. It read; "You Suck!" Then the Xbox turned itself off.

Jack stood there for a couple of minutes, "Those little bastards,"

* * *

 

Both Max and Alex rushed back into their room laughing after listening Jack's reaction with their malicious code.

"Oh, that was great," Max said trying to catch his breath.

Alex was still laughing, "It was,"

Minutes later, Alex suggested, "Elizabeth?"

Max smirked and said, "Let's see what she's doing,"

Both left their room and went downstairs, they saw their 18-year-old sister Elizabeth was with a girl that she meet back at Beacon, they were both watching YouTube on the TV and both were laughing at some ridiculous video. Both twins looked at each other, nodded and went back to their room. Again, both were typing away furiously, talking to one another to set up the perfect prank in their code.

"You found the pictures?" asked Max.

"Yeah, Liz's phone is so easy to crack,"

"Send them to me,"

Both continued to type, eyes going over the line of code they've written. They smirked when they confirmed to one another that they finished their code.

"Let's record them," Alex said holding up a video camera

Max just smirked, he sent the code, and both left their rooms, positioned themselves in the stairs and awaited the arrival of their code to the TV.

* * *

 

Claire Fray was Elizabeth's latest crush, she hadn't had a crush on someone since the incident with Danielle three years ago, she's gone on few dates and had a few girlfriends here and there, but they were never serious, for her anyway. When she meet Claire, she felt that same feeling when she had a crush on Danielle, and compared to Danielle, Claire is better; she's the top of her class and had a great personality, fights for rights for everyone, including faunus. Claire is also involved in Student Government, which was a big plus for Weiss when she first meet Claire. Claire is also very beautiful, enough to make Jack jealous of his sister, Claire always housed a stern face, while at the same time looking compassionate and kind. Her hair is dirty-blonde and her hair style is semi-short pixie hair, parted with the right having romantic waves.

Unknowing to Elizabeth, Claire feels the same way, mostly, she always dated boys and after meeting Elizabeth, she was enchanted by Elizabeth, her hair style reminiscing of her mother, Wiess, while having red accents in her hair, and her personality, the strict personality that she tries to keep, but fails when she gets all hyper and excited.

Without noticing, both girls were staring at each other and when they realized it, they broke their gazes and started to blush furiously. Elizabeth was about say something until the TV started to glitch, the screen then started to show pictures of both Elizabeth and Claire, most of the pictures were ones that Elizabeth took on her phone. Soon, voices of two little kids started singing and the song made both girls blushed even more.

"Clair and Elizabeth sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the kids sang.

After the little song, the TV turned itself off. Both girls just stood there, Elizabeth looked at Claire and smiled nervously, "Excuse me for a second,"

Elizabeth then stood up and raced upstairs.

"Oh shit!" Max exclaimed when he saw her sister racing with a murderous look on her face towards them.

Both Alex and Max stood from their place in the stairs and ran back to their room, once in, they closed the door behind them and both lean on the door to prevent Elizabeth from coming in.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Elizabeth through the door.

After a couple of minutes of screaming threats to her siblings, Elizabeth returned downstairs, Claire turned to see Elizabeth and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, um . . . my younger siblings, the twins, Alex and Max . . . they're big computer nerds and recently took up coding, so they've been playing pranks like this ever since,"

"Oh . . . well . . . it was pretty funny," said Claire with a small smile.

Elizabeth looked up and said, "Really?"

Clair nodded and stood up, "Listen I got to go back to Beacon so I'll see you back at campus then, also let me know if we're still on for next week,"

"Yeah definitely," Elizabeth answered immediately.

Claire smirked, "I just hope the others aren't able to come, gives us more time to get to know each other even more,"

Elizabeth just stood there, mouth opened and unable to form a complete word, Y-y-yeah, ahem, I-yeah, that'll be great,"

Claire smiled, she went and placed a small kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and said, "Text me later Rose,"

"You got it," responded Elizabeth.

After Claire left, Elizabeth swooned and jumped high into the air in celebration.

"YOUR WELCOME!" shouted Max from the top of the stairs after witnessing the exchange between his sister and Claire.

Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

* * *

 

The entire Rose family was gathered around the kitchen counter having their weekend dinner after Elizabeth left to go to Beacon last year, they made sure that she returned home either Saturday and/or Sunday to spend time with her family and have dinner, only when school work and team work would permit. Elizabeth is currently in her second year at Beacon and Jack is in his senior year at the newly relocated Signal in Vale, recently he's been preparing to go to Beacon for next year.

"Uncle Qrow gave me tips about the entrance exam for Beacon that I'll have to take next week, I'm very excited," said Jack after shoving chicken in his mouth.

"You'll probably drop dead from choking before going to Beacon," mumbled Elizabeth

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth smiled at Jack to which he just narrowed his eyes at her and continue eating his dinner.

"You know, Max and Alex are about to start combat school soon, four years from now," said Ruby.

"Really? Damn, time flies fast huh, you two will be in Beacon as soon as we graduate," responded Jack with enthusiasm about his younger siblings.

"If you manage to graduate," Elizabeth smirked, Jack turned to glare at his sister.

Both twins were happy that their family was excited about the prospect of their future, but to completely honest, they didn't want that future, they didn't want the family 'tradition'.

"Actually, moms . . . Max and I have something to tell you," said Alex

Max continued, "We . . . We, really don't want to go to Signal or Beacon,"

Ruby and Weiss were perplexed by that, Weiss then said, "That's fine, we can look for other combat schools in Remnant, ones that you guys will like,"

Both Max and Alex shake their heads, "Moms, you don't understand,"

"Alex and I don't want to go to any combat school in general because-"

"Because we don't want to be huntsmen and huntresses," finished Alex.

Everybody around the table housed a look of shock, except for Jack, frankly, he didn't care, he was proud that his younger brother and sister said something. Everybody expected that Alex and Max were going to follow the 'huntsmen path', the path laid out by their grandparents, parents, and siblings, so Jack was really pleased that they stood up and say they wanted to do something else besides being huntsmen and huntresses.

While his moms and sister were recovering, Jack asked, "So, what exactly you two want to do then?"

"Computers!" both responded.

"Anything to do with computers," continued Max.

"Programming, security,"

"Maybe freelance work, we don't know,"

"We just know that our calling is in computers, besides we're your go to guys for computer problems," Alex stated.

"Everyone except for Jack,"

"At least he knows what he's doing with his computers," finished Alex with a smirk

Jack smiled, Elizabeth and her mothers' recovered from the shock, "Are you sure about this, that you guys want to study computers?" asked Weiss.

Both Max and Alex nodded and said, "We are,"

Ruby looked down at her plate, "Ma, are you okay?" asked Alex.

Ruby shook her head, "To be honest, I don't know, I mean . . . I dreamt that all of us to be trained huntsmen and huntresses,"

"Ma, you're not going to make a big deal about this are you?" asked Jack narrowing his eyes slightly at his mother's body language.

"Why don't you guys want to be huntsmen and huntresses? Huh? We're in short supply-" Ruby was cut off by Max.

"The world doesn't have any more grimm threats, we don't need as many huntsmen and huntresses like we did when you two were growing up," Max exclaimed.

"Ma, for crying out loud, don't make it into a big deal," stated Jack.

Ruby stood up and said, "Excuse me, I just need a moment," and left the kitchen and out to the back yard. Weiss was behind her.

Jack look straight at Elizabeth and asked, "You're not going to make a big deal about this are you,"

Elizabeth stood there for a couple of moments before shaking her head, "I'll admit, that I wanted this family to be . . . filled with trained huntsmen, you guys should do what you guys want to do,"

Alex went and hugged her sister, drying off her tears, after Ruby's outburst, Alex was trying to hold back tears, but she couldn't.

"Ma is stubborn as a beowolf, she'll come around eventually," stated Jack continuing eating his dinner.

* * *

 

"Ruby Rose! What the hell was that?" asked Weiss furiously.

Ruby just shook her head, "I don't know Weiss! I . . . god, I just wanted all of us to be huntsmen,"

Weiss sighed, "Ruby, life doesn't work out the way we wanted to, but we have to accept that and move on,"

Ruby sighed, "I just . . . Why don't they want to be huntsmen though? I mean they could study computers, why don't they want to be huntsmen?"

"Maybe because they don't want to, have you considered that? Not everybody wants to be a huntsmen or huntress, they want to do what they want to do," Weiss said, soothing Ruby by rubbing her wife's arms

"Don't be like my father, make them do what you want them to do, have them decide want they want to do all by themselves," finished Weiss.

Ruby chuckled grimy, "I don't want to be like your father,"

"Then just accept that our son and daughter want to do something different than being huntsmen,"

Ruby nodded, "I will,"

Weiss sadly smiled and kissed her wife, "Let's go back inside,"

Both women went back and rejoined their family, Ruby's heart broke at Alex's tear stained face and Max nervous face. She went in front of both of them and said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, it wasn't a way a mother should react to their children, ever. It may take some time for me to get used to the idea, but know this, I'll always be proud of you two and love you two, always,"

Alex tackled Ruby in a bear hugged and let few of her tears fell, Ruby hugged back whispering 'I'm sorry' to her youngest daughter.

"Thank you, for understanding ma," Alex said after breaking off from the hug.

Ruby caressed her daughter's face, "I love you guys so much, remember that,"

Ruby and Alex hugged again and Max joined in, happy that his family accepted his career choice. Both Weiss and Elizabeth smiled at the sight, Weiss especially was proud at her wife.

"This is great and all, but can we have dessert?" asked Jack.

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's the seventh chapter of the 10 chapter one-shots taking place during and after the events of "Origins". From this point on, the rest of the chapters will take place two years after chapter 5 of 'Origins'. The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will keep you guys updated on the status. In the meantime, follow me here, on Archive Of Our Own, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> The Avatar: The Last Airbender story will be announced later this month.
> 
> FYI I am still looking for beta readers and editors for the other chapters, message me here, Facebook, and/or Tumblr if interested.
> 
> Also, we have merchandise available on Redbubble, you can get shirts and/or other products with drawings that Kennersasuke has drawn, including the Next Level and Aesthetic Fiction Logo. I'll have the poster I used for 'Origins' on there soon.
> 
> Update video for July 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxl8Tko-ScQ&t=1s
> 
> Redbubble- https://www.redbubble.com/people/FelixFiallos/portfolio
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/


	8. White Rose Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter says it all.

**White Rose Fluff**

 

 

38-year-old Weiss Rose was typing away on her laptop in her office at White Rose Industry, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked at a photo frame of her family; her youngest twins, 3-year-olds Alex and Max, 10-year-old Jack, and her oldest, 12-year-old Elizabeth. And of course, her wife, Ruby Rose. They were out in the park for a picnic, and Weiss was spurred in the moment to take a photo of her treasures.

She smiled and took the frame and stared at it. All her life, she never thought she would ever experience love like she has now, her family were distant, her sister was the only one that cared to hang out with her, but she was distant as well. She never had the family she imagined, a loving and caring family. All that changed when she met Ruby Rose at Beacon, the dolt exploded into her life (no pun intended) and melted her icy heart. Although that road with Ruby wasn't an easy road, she was afraid to showcase her relationship with Ruby and in the end, it hurt the woman she loved, she ignored Ruby while she tried to get control of her family's company and again, it hurt Ruby, and that time, their relationship was at risk. She was petrified, she thought that she screwed up, she lost her chance of true love, thankfully Ruby gave her a chance and with that, they continued dating, soon they got married and they decided to start a family, a family that Weiss cherished. Ruby and her kids brought her what she most desired during her childhood, a loving and caring family. Because of that, her family is her most treasured joy in life, she would do anything to protect them from anything.

Weiss smiled and put the framed photo back on top her desk, she again leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

Hours passed and Weiss was still nowhere finished with her work, she got up from her chair and went to the couch she has in her office and sat down, she sighed and lean into the couch, the last couple of nights she had to stay late, so late that she couldn't eat dinner with her family or tug her children to bed and say goodnight. It was taking a toll on her emotionally, even though these things only happen once in a blue moon, she was afraid that her children will be effect by her constant staying at work late.

Weiss sighed and closed her eyes and decided to take a quick nap. The next time she woke up, she was shaken by her wife, "Weiss, Weiss, wake up sweetheart,"

Weiss opened her eyes and stared into the beautiful gray eyes of her wife, "Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was worried, it's nearly midnight and you haven't called to let me know you'll be staying late," responded Ruby with worried sketch across her face.

Weiss's eyebrows rose, "It's seven in the afternoon,"

Ruby smiled sadly and responded, "No, it's 11:20,"

Weiss took out her scroll and saw the time, her eye's widen at that, "Oh, Ruby, I-I'm . . . I'm sorry," she chokes up a sob.

Ruby sat next to her wife and embraced her from the side to comfort her, "Weiss, it's okay, you've just been working hard, as usual,"

Weiss shook her head, "When I took control of this company, I didn't want moments like this to happen, I don't want to be distant from you and the kids," tears started falling from Weiss' eyes.

Ruby wiped them away, "You're not, you call, you make sure the kids are alright, besides these things only happen once or twice a year, you're never distant with us,"

Weiss smiled and looked up at her wife, "You and the kids are the best thing that ever happened in my life, I don't ever want to lose you or the kids,"

"Weiss, you'll never lose us, quit thinking like that, we'll never leave you. I. Will never leave you. Unfortunately, you're stuck with me, remember," Ruby said while holding up her left hand to show Weiss her wedding band.

Weiss smiled and she took Ruby's left hand and kissed the finger the ring was on, "I love you,"

"I love you," Ruby then lean in and kissed her wife.

"I made a vow to never let you experience loneliness ever again," Ruby said.

"I know, you've been doing a good job at that," Weiss responded and caressed Ruby's cheeks.

They lean in to kiss again, after a couple of moments, Ruby broke the kiss and went to grab a bag she brought, "Hungry?"

"Very," responded Weiss.

Ruby then handed her wife plastic containers, containing today's dinner. They talked about their day while Weiss was eating, the last time she ate was a small snack at noon, so she was very hungry.

"Are the kids back in the house?" asked Weiss.

Ruby shook her head, "No, don't you remember? Yang was taking them camping with dad and Qrow,"

Weiss then remembered, they did mention it, but because of her busy schedule, she forgot. "I'm guessing you were bored staying home all by yourself,"

"Of course, I miss my wife, but I was worried that you hadn't called, and I tried calling too,"

Weiss sighed, "Sorry, I silence my scroll after getting many calls from others, I wanted to finish working,"

Ruby smiled sadly, "I understand, well at least you're safe and fully feed,"

Weiss put the last plastic container on the coffee table in front of the couch, "Thank you, Ruby,"

"No problem," said Ruby cuddling with Weiss on the couch.

After an hour of both women drifting in and out of sleep, Ruby said, "You want to leave,"

Weiss nodded and was about to get up, but Ruby placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her, she stood up and then picked Weiss up bridal style and both proceeded to leave the office. Weiss lean in the arms of Ruby, she smiled, as always she felt safe in the arms of her wife and soon she drifted off to sleep. Ruby smiled and took her back home, and tomorrow, she'll make sure that Weiss stays home to rest up.

 

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's the eighth chapter of the 10 chapter one-shots taking place during and after the events of "Origins". From this point on, the rest of the chapters will take place two years after chapter 5 of 'Origins'. The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will keep you guys updated on the status. In the meantime, follow me here, on Archive Of Our Own, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> The Avatar: The Last Airbender story will be announced next week.
> 
> FYI I am still looking for beta readers and editors for the other chapters, message me here, Facebook, and/or Tumblr if interested.
> 
> Also, we have merchandise available on Redbubble, you can get shirts and/or other products with drawings that Kennersasuke has drawn, including the Next Level and Aesthetic Fiction Logo. I'll have the poster I used for 'Origins' on there soon.
> 
> Update video for July 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxl8Tko-ScQ&t=1s
> 
> Redbubble- https://www.redbubble.com/people/FelixFiallos/portfolio
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/


	9. How to get the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ben talk about girls, Elizabeth is freaking out over her latest crush and Jack helps her out.

**How to get the Girl**

 

 

16-year-olds Jack and Ben just left Signal for the end of the day and were heading towards the small diner near the Rose residence, and one of the reasons both boys goes to the diner is because it's owned by Jack's aunt; Yang Xiao Long. Unlike her other two establishments in downtown Neo Vale, this is much friendlier environment than her restaurant and bar. Plus, they get 50% off every time they eat there.

Jack and Ben sat in their usual booth and a waitress came up to them, "Hey boys, same old?"

"Just drinks for now," replied Jack and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Drinks on the way boys," the waitress winked at them and left.

Jack then lean in closer to Ben and asked, "So how's it going with that girl you're dating?"

Ben groaned, "Don't even get me started. She's a goddamn stalker, like just last week. I told her that I wouldn't be able to go to the movies with her because my sister was in town and stuff. So, when my sis dropped me off, my girlfriend was sitting on the steps of my home waiting for me!"

Jack just shrugged and said, "So?"

"So?"

"Hey! I never had a girlfriend so I really don't know the 'rules' of dating," stated Jack.

"This wasn't the first time though, the day after, I had to cancel our date again because I was going out to dinner with my family, and guess what she did,"

"She was there?" said Jack.

"Worse, she was there early and reserve seats for her family and mine," Ben finished by shuddering.

"Okay . . . I can see why you would think that she's a stalker," stated Jack taking a sip of his drink.

Ben nodded, "Yesterday, I break up with her,"

Jack was surprised, "Well . . . do tell . . . details man,"

"Okay, I invited her over, told her that I needed to talk to her about something. She came over and I got straight to the point, no sugar coating, no bullshitting, I flat out stated that I'm breaking up with her and I explained the reason why" finished Ben.

Jack was sitting there waiting for more and when Ben didn't continue he asked, "And?"

Ben sigh, "She exploded in anger and threaten to kill herself and all,"

"Damn, reminds me of that girl in YouTube," said Jack.

Ben nodded and made an expression that agreed with Jack, "Good thing I don't have a girlfriend," stated Jack.

"And you'll never will," stated 18-year-old Elizabeth coming to their booth and sitting next to Ben.

Jack looked at his sister and commented, "Wow, you look like sh-"

He wasn't able to finish because Elizabeth shot him a glare with a finger pointed at him, "Don't you even try to test me,"

"Jeez . . . the fuck is your problem," said Ben, Elizabeth directed her glare to Ben to which he kept his mouth shut.

The waitress came back and asked Elizabeth, "What will it be this time hun?"

"My death," responded Elizabeth.

The waitress' eyebrow rose at the statement, Jack simply said, "Just get her what she usually gets here, and our usual meals as well,"

"You got it, hun," the waitress left the three teenagers and proceeded to place their orders.

"Now are you going to tell us what the hell is wrong with you," said Jack, being serious, he hates when his sister is all sad and depressed. Just like that time, he had to prove to her what kind of person Danielle was, but he was there to help her out.

"Liz, please," said Jack.

Elizabeth sighed, "It's Claire, she's . . . I saw her with another girl, holding hands . . . kissing," she sobbed a little at the last part.

Jack sighed and lowered his head, he chuckled slightly and said, "Okay . . . I'm trying really hard not to burst out laughing. But why would you be upset over this? Wasn't you who suggested that you wouldn't pursue a romantic relationship with her,"

"Don't remind me," grumbled Elizabeth.

Jack chuckled, "Sorry sis, you made that mistake and I'll keep reminding you of it,"

Elizabeth growled at Jack, but couldn't fault him for the truth he spoke, she didn't want to pursue Claire. After seeing Claire with someone else, she was starting to have doubts about her decision.

She sighed and banged her head on the table in frustration.

* * *

Hours later, Elizabeth decided to go back to her family home instead of Beacon, she didn't have classes in the morning so she'll be able to catch a shuttle back to the campus in the morning. She was in her room, studying, well she was until her mind started to wander off to think of Claire, how beautiful she looks and how jealous she got by seeing Claire with another girl. She stood up from her desk and left her room and went to the room next to it.

"I need your help," Elizabeth said barging in Jack's room.

Jack jumped at Elizabeth's sudden barging in, "Liz what the hell?"

"I need your help," repeated Elizabeth.

"With?"

"Claire,"

Jack chuckled, "Liz, Liz, Liz . . . changed our minds have we,"

Elizabeth glared at her brother and grumbled out, "Are you going to help me or not?"

". . . Why would you need my help?" asked Jack standing up from his chair.

Elizabeth sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, you're my brother and I trust you,"

Jack nodded in understanding, "Plus it's good for the plot," finished Elizabeth.

"What?"

"What?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "So are you going to help me or not,"

Jack sighed, "Sure,"

Elizabeth nodded, "After school, come to Beacon and go to the library,"

Jack nodded in understanding, Elizabeth then handed him a card, "Only Beacon students are allowed on campus, so take my old card from last year,"

"Alright, I'll be out around 3, okay,"

Elizabeth nodded and left Jack's room. Jack stared at the card and sighed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

Jack left Signal for the day and raced across town to catch an airship to Beacon, he had to catch it so he wouldn't have to wait an hour and be late and upset his sister in the process. He got on, he swiped the card on the monitor and it light up green in confirmation. He took his seat and enjoyed the view. Jack was anxious about attending Beacon next year, stories from his mothers and sister are not helping contained his excitement. He's going to be the best huntsman of his generation, outranking his mothers and aunts and their friends when they went to Beacon.

The airship landed on Beacon's platform, Jack stepped out and was in awe at how grand the school looks. This was his first time coming to Beacon.

"Wow," said Jack.

He saw students walking around, but there was one feature that everybody else had that he didn't that made him stand out, they were wearing Beacon's issued uniforms while he was dressed in his plain clothes.

"Shit," he mumbled and used his semblance to zoom past the students in the courtyard and enter the school's building. He successfully sneaked around while not being seen, he knew he was being ridiculous because the students wouldn't care, but he couldn't risk it.

He made it to the library and was surprised that it was mildly empty, save for some students here and there.

Jack found Elizabeth sitting in one of the desks and approached her, when he got closer, he noticed that she was fidgeting.

"You okay sis?" he asked.

Elizabeth jumped but calmed down when she saw it was Jack, "I'm fine, I was waiting for you,"

Jack took a seat across from Elizabeth, "So what's the plan,"

"The plan is simple, I've asked Claire to meet me here in about 10 minutes and before she gets here, I need you to give me some advice and calm my nerves,"

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "On the way over here I knew this was all ridiculous but I still came, now I know I should have stayed home and just texted you,"

"Shut up, I . . . I-I just needed you near so I know . . . so I know that-" Elizbeth wasn't able to continue and Jack saw how nervous his sister was.

"Listen . . . I've never been in a relationship before so I don't how these things work, but I do know what you should do,"

Elizabeth looked up and Jack continued, "First, deep breaths, it will calm you down so you wouldn't mumble and ramble on to Claire. Second, you ask her here to what? Study? Talk? Because if it is studying, then get some studying out of the way and then pop the question of 'Hey would you like to go out with me,'

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded, "Third, just be yourself, just be who you are, because if she doesn't like who you are, then there's no point in chasing after her," finished Jack.

Elizabeth let few tears fall and nodded, Jack smiled at his sister and put his hands over hers, "You got this okay,"

Again, Elizabeth nodded, Jack stood up kissed Elizabeth on her head, "I'm heading back, just stay calm and be yourself,"

"Okay," said Elizbeth. "Text me when you get home,"

"I will, good luck sis, don't fuck up," Jack said leaving the library.

Elizbeth chuckled and flipped him off. After he left, she took deep breaths and calm herself down. Minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulders and saw Claire.

"Sorry it took me so long, first year here and still trying to figure out where everything is," said Claire.

"Don't worry you're fine," stated Elizabeth

Claire smiled to which Elizabeth blushed a little by the action, "So . . . shall we get started?" asked Claire.

"Yeah. Lets,"

Both Elizabeth and Claire stayed in the library studying and talking over hours, then Claire started packing her stuff, "I really have fun studying with you Rose, we should do it next time,"

"Yeah, we should," said Elizbeth.

Claire smiled and said, "Well, I'm off, see you later Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat by the way Claire said her name, "Claire wait,"

Claire turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong it's just that I-I . . . ahem . . . I just wanted to ask you something," said Elizabeth.

"What is it?"

Elizbeth took a deep breath, "I was wondering if-if you'll like to-to go out on a date with me?"

Claire's mouth was opened slightly at Elizbeth's question, to which Elizabeth started to freak out, but soon, Claire's mouth closed and smiled with a small blush

"What did you have in mind?" the blond asked.

"Oh-oh . . . I was thinking a traditional date, nothing big, just a dinner then a movie," said Elizabeth smiling.

"Alright, it's a date. So, Friday at 5," asked Claire to the white-haired girl.

"Yeah, that will be great,"

"Great," said Claire.

She went up to Elizabeth and kissed her on her cheek, "I'll see you on Friday then,"

"See you," said Elizabeth while staring at the memorizing form of Claire.

After Claire left the library, Elizbeth jumped in joy. She was happy, and all thanks to her brother.

 _"You're welcome, now good night!"_  said Jack after she called him later that night still in her high. She looked out to the shattered moon and smiled.

 

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys here's the ninth chapter, the last chapter will be up next week. From this point on, the rest of the chapters will take place two years after chapter 5 of 'Origins'. The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will keep you guys updated on the status. In the meantime, follow me here, on Archive Of Our Own, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> This story is NOW regarded as Season 1, there will be a second season of "The Rose Family" after the sequel to "Origins" is up.
> 
> The Avatar: The Last Airbender FanFiction "Fall at Dusk Rise at Dawn Redux" has been announced, check it out here-
> 
> Also, we have merchandise available on Redbubble, you can get shirts and/or other products with drawings that Kennersasuke has drawn, including the Next Level and Aesthetic Fiction Logo. I'll have the poster I used for 'Origins' on there soon.
> 
> Update video for July 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxl8Tko-ScQ&t=1s
> 
> Redbubble- https://www.redbubble.com/people/FelixFiallos/portfolio
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/


	10. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids prepare breakfast for a special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the End

**Mother's Day (Season Finale)**

 

Saturday, 6:00 in the morning, the Rose residence was quiet, 42-year-old Ruby Rose and 44-year-old Weiss Rose were sleeping in enjoying the each other presence and relishing in the fact that they didn't have work that day. 10-year-old Alex and Max, on the other hand, were wide awake, they looked at each other and nodded. They got changed and freshen up and left their room silently, Max went to his older sister's room and pry it open, he saw that 19-year-old Elizabeth was sleeping soundly and wrapped with her blanket and a smile on her face. Max smiled, he knew why she was smiling, yesterday she went with Claire on another date, she came back home swooning and happy . . . until Jack ruined it. Anyway, he went up to her and started to shake her to wake her up, she grumbled and turned over.

"Go away," she grumbled.

"Wake up, it's Mother's Day! We have to prepare breakfast," whispered Max.

Elizabeth grumbled some more and started to get up, she went to the bathroom to freshen up and put her robe on.

She got out of the bathroom and said, "Alright let's go,"

Max smiled and left the room with his sister, now Alex was tasked on waking 16-year-old Jack up, which is a challenge in out of itself, cause Jack loves to sleep and gets angry when someone disturbs his sleep, plus once we wake up, he goes back to sleep.

Alex entered his room and tiptoed towards his bed, he was a mess, the blanket is everywhere and he's sleeping face down and was slightly snoring. She smiled, she came up and covered her brother's nose, and soon enough we started to scrambled out of bed.

"What the f-" he was cut off by Alex covering his mouth and putting her finger on her lips to silence him.

He shrugged her finger off and whispered, "What the hell was that for?"

"Mother's Day, we have to prepare breakfast," stated Alex.

Jack groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes! You agreed yesterday,"

"Did I? I must have not being paying attention,"

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Regardless, you're helping now get out of bed,"

Jack again groaned, he went to the bathroom and got changed, and then left downstairs with his little sister.

* * *

After two hours, the Rose children finished cooking eggs, biscuits, waffles, bacon, hash browns, as well preparing fruit. They set up the dining table and hanged the Mother's Day banners, it was a feast. After everything was done, Max and Alex went upstairs to wake their mothers up for breakfast. Like they did with Jack and Elizabeth, both went in and tip-toed to their bed.

They found their mothers cuddled with each other, Weiss' was on top of Ruby while the brunette had her arms around the white-haired CEO. Alex went to Ruby's side and Max went to Weiss' and started to shake them to wake up.

"Mom, ma, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" they both said.

Ruby and Weiss untangled from each other and started to rub their eyes, Alex was about to get off their bed, until Ruby grabbed her and pulled her down and started to attack her with kisses and tickles. Weiss just grabbed her son and brought him down to cuddle in bed.

"Mom, we have to get up," Max said chuckling.

"Too early," grumbled Weiss.

Ruby let go of Alex and started to get closer to Weiss and shake her, "Come on love, they made breakfast,"

Weiss grumbled, she released Max and got up. 10 minutes later, both women went downstairs and were greeted with a banner saying, 'Happy Mother's Day!' and their kids yelling happy Mother's Day, except for Jack which he grogling said, "Happy Birthday,"

The Rose kids looked at him and he rubbed his eyes and said, "Wait . . . what did I say?"

Everybody rolled their eyes, Alex and Elizabeth pulled the chairs for their mothers and Jack and Max served them their breakfast. After that, they served each other and took a seat, along with the girls. They ate and talked and they explained the plan, just stay home, watch movies and spend time with their mothers.

Ruby and Weiss smiled at their children for putting together breakfast and making plans to spend the day with them.

 

 

 

 

**Written by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Story by Jose1400**

 

 

 

 

**Based on characters from "RWBY" created by Monty Oum and owned by Rooster Teeth**

 

 

 

 

**Based off the AU RWBY world established in "Origins" created by Jose1400 and distributed by Next Level Creative Games**

 

 

 

 

**Edited by Omega1234**

 

 

 

 

**Produced by Kennersasuke and Jose1400**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys here's the last chapter of the season. The official sequel and main story for this AU is under development and I will announce the release date sometime this month. Season 2 of "The Rose Family" will be released after the main RWBY story. In the meantime, follow me here, on Archive Of Our Own, on Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube for more content and updates.
> 
> The Avatar: The Last Airbender FanFiction "Fall at Dusk Rise at Dawn Redux" and "To Improve is to Change Redux" has been announced, check it out over at Aesthetic Fiction's Tumblr page.
> 
> Also, we have merchandise available on Redbubble, you can get shirts and/or other products with drawings that Kennersasuke has drawn, including the Next Level and Aesthetic Fiction Logo. I'll have the poster I used for 'Origins' on there soon.
> 
> Update video for July 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxl8Tko-ScQ&t=1s
> 
> Redbubble- https://www.redbubble.com/people/FelixFiallos/portfolio
> 
> Update video for June 2017- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu0FIaGp6hQ&t=23s
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/N3xtLvlCreative/
> 
> Producer, Kennersasuke: https://www.facebook.com/FelixFialllos/
> 
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWQSen0nzerHdWrqyuhbq9A
> 
> Aesthetic Fiction Production: https://fanfictionproduction.tumblr.com/
> 
> Jose1400: https://spartandragon996.tumblr.com/


End file.
